The wedding
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate comes back to NY for a Lanie's wedding, and get two for one.


**The wedding**

**Kate comes back to NY for a Lanie's wedding, **

**and get two for one.**

_**I**_t had been a little over a year since she had broken up with Rick. She call him several times in the first month. He replied he was happy I got to DC and wish me good luck with the job, and life.

When she sent the second one she received no reply.

Except for the first one he never answered.

Only Lanie and Gates spoke with her on the phone, Kevin, and Javier both were out of the office every time she try them.

Lanie let it slip that they were not happy with her leaving as she did. She asked her if she was mad also.

She was honest that she was a little unhappy with the way she left.

That morning she had to re-qualify and she was not happy, she missed Castle, and it was snowing out. She told herself to tough up and got out of bed.

Every thing was not bad or depressing, Yes missed Castle a lot ,but Lanie told her she's engaged to Javier. He ask her the night before.

Their wedding was on June 13, at St. Michael's church.

She asked Kate be her bridesmaid, She had accepted, but now she was having some waning about it. Going back would bring back a lot of painful memories.

She knew Rick would be their and she read in the paper he had a new girlfriend. The paper also had taken a shot at her departure. The quoits 'Nikky Heat could not take the heat of Rick Castle's celebrity life style', it's all bull shit with the media.

Yesterday was a day of surprises in the mail was a letter from Paula informing her that the transfer from Rick's Royalty account was made and the amount $102,000 deposited in her account. She had called Paula back and ask what the letter was about. Paula told her that last year Rick had listed he as a co-author/source in his Heat books and she was a percentage of the income. It paid as of the first day after the first year from that date. And yesterday was the first payment.

Kate was fluster, she ask how many payments they were. Paula said the Heat series was five book, plus a contract for three more. For a total of eight. The total was $816,000, plus what was to come from merchandising sales, estimated total of the was $208,000 a total of $1,024,00.00. She told Kate that the taxes are paid on that amount so it was all free and clear. When Kate hung up her head was fuzzy.

Why did Rick do this, and not say a thing. She knew she only had six months to find the answer, so she could face him at the wedding.

After six months of trying with no one talking, Kate was no way near finding out the why of the money he sent to her.

Saturday was the wedding so she took time to go back to the NY. Fittings meeting and the terror time at the practice and the wedding party dinner Friday night are to come., and the meeting with Castle.

**Friday 6pm in Kate's hotel:**

"_Kate are you almost ready you're going to be late?"_

"_Just a moment Phil, can you zip up my dress it stuck."_

"_I rather undue it than do it up. But you would be late to the rehearsal."_

"_I wish you were coming with me. I think I'm going to need a friend."_

"_Sorry you have to face your ghost on your own. "_

"_I know and that ghost named Richard Castle."_

"_Kate control yourself remember you have me your boyfriend waiting back here for you with love and comfort."_

"_Phil you are not my boyfriend, and never will. You are my partner, nothing else."_

_"I can dream, it's allowed."_

Kate went down to the lobby and hailed a cab The trip to the church was quick and as she stepped out of the cab she ended up face to face with the one and only Richard Castle.

"_Hello Agent Beckett how nice to see you today."_

"_Hello Castle I wish the same was true for me."_

_I was hoping you were not coming to this rehearsal tonight."_

"_I was going to skip it but Esposito's Brother in down sick and may not make it tomorrow so I stepped in for him."_

"_Shit you're the best man. My luck is holding to bad again."_

"_Not to worry Miss Beckett I will treat you as poison just as you treated me a year ago."_

The other members of the wedding party came as a group and anything else they wanted to say to each other was lost in the crowds.

The first two run-through' were a mess with Lanie and Espo both muffling their timing. The third time was good and they all agreed to cut the Rehearsal and go to the dinner.

At dinner the seating was as formal as was the wedding dinner was to be. That meant Castle and Beckett sat together side by side.

Both of them seem to think the best way to get thru this was to drink as much as they could, as fast as they could. They matched each other drink for drink.

After an hour both pleasantly bombed. Rick was returning after getting more drinks for him and Kate. Suddenly Kate stood up and was face to face, each in each others space

"_Castle you are a bastard, I tried to call you and explained why I took the damn job. You just sent my calls to ignore."_

"_I had nothing to say to you, you dumped me for that lousy job in DC. I wanted to marry you and you had stars in your eyes and your head up your ass."_

"_If you wanted to marry me why did you not asks me and not my father. I'm a big girl, I'm a god damn grown woman Castle you want to marry me ask me."_

"_**Kathryn Beckett will you marry me?"**_

"_**Your god damn right I will. **__I'll do it now, if we had a minister and a license.""I'll take that challenge and do you one better. Sunday same church at 6pm, we get the license at 8__am__ tomorrow at city hall, I'll call Bill now."_

"_If you can do that, ask him to do it tonight __**big man **__why wait till Sunday."_

Castle called his friend the mayor. Castle hung up and took Kate by the hand.

"_**Come with me smart ass, unless your afraid now?"**_

"_**You're the one who afraid to admit a mistake not me"**_

They went out the door into a cab, bickering all the way. The others sat and wondered where the were going.

Less than an hour the returned. They walked up to the Episcopal Priest and presented him with a piece of paper they talked a few minutes than Castle stood on a chair and called out in a very loud voice.

"_Friends Please gather around us Kate and I are going to get married now and we want you all to share in our love so come closer please."_

Rick step down and took Kate's hand and the priest said the words and then he said.

"_I present Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle, man and wife."_

The kissed so long and deep those present felt the need so send them to their rooms.

At 9am the next day Kate Beckett Castle woke with a head ache and a feeling of warmth against her body.

She had the wildest dream that she got married last night and the man she married was Rick Castle. She dreamed they consummated the marriage with sex time three in her hotel room. Her bladder told her it was time to emptied. When she went to move, she finds a warm body attached to her with their arms around her. O god she did not sleep with Phil , not an other mistake. A goon or moan caused her to turn her head to the body in bed with her.

"_Kate I love you stay with me?"_

"_OMG Castle I'm in bed with you?"_

"_Yes just like a year ago only we got married, you forgot already?"_

"_I thought it was a dream. Rick you and I were drunk, is it legal, are we really married?"_

"_I guess we can check on it on Monday. Today we have to go to Lanie, and Javier's wedding. Kate I love you and I will have a ring for you today. That if you still want to be married to me."_

"_Rick I wanted nothing more than that for over a year Rick. I realize my mistake the first week, I tried to let you know, you know how that worked out. _

_I should have quit right then but I was afraid I lost you so I put off the trip home too long.'_

"_I was a spoiled brat, according to my mother, I should have talk to you. It was a mistake to walk away from you."_

"_I should have had the guts to go face to face with you not send texts."_

"_Witch I never read before deleting them." _

"_Rick you know we did something last night a few time and I hate to tell you this I am not on the pill I became reactive to it so I had to stop. Did you by any chance use protection?"_

"_Oh god I did not Kate, I was so drunk and happy to have you in my bed. So how close are you in your cycle?"_

"_Right in the middle of the zone. Rick, you and were married at the time."_

"_Do you want a child Kate."_

"_Yesterday I would have said no. Today I am hopping I'm pregnant. Are you ready, I am?"_

"_OMG yes I hope you are, I can see it now a Castle Beckett baby, The baby would be the most beautiful child ever."_

"_Don't rush it Rick need to know more about each other before we raise our child."_

_"All right I guess we have a few months to get to know each other._

"_Ok writerman up and get dressed The wedding is at two."_

"_That gives me five hours to get you two rings, and me one to match."_

"_Two rings Rick?"_

"_I want an engagement ring for my wife, and a matching wedding ring."_

"_Just how long were we engaged Castle?"_

"_About three hours Mrs. Castle."_

"_Good you are my one and done so I'll take that engagement ring."_

They left their room and went to Castle's favorite Jewelers' and bought the rings. Castle insisted that the engagement ring will be at least three carats To coincides with the engagement time.

Kate and Rick arrived at the wedding site at 1pm. Castle dressed in his tux and Kate in her bridesmaids grown.

Lanie thrilled to see Kate she had a thousand questions for her about last night. She stunned when she saw the huge diamond ring and the matching wedding band.

"_Kate last night was so unreal, You and Castle are really Married?_

_Are you happy, I'm so happy for you, I'm crying."_

"_Yes the marriage is for real and they maybe an extra surprise. A new Castle. "_

"_OMG Kate this is a blessed day for us. Getting married one day apart. And I am also PG."_

A knock on the door ended the truth talks and the bride and bridesmaid started down the aisle to their new lives.


End file.
